1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a coaxial electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,545 discloses a single pin coaxial initiator, retainer and connector. The connector has an arcuate contact piece for contacting the spring loaded arms of the conductive ring of the initiator.
Most commercial electrical connectors used for air bag gas generators are provided as two parallel contacts with at least one ferrite tube on a lead line to at least one of the contacts. Although this type of connector is good at preventing inadvertent discharge because of the provision of the ferrite member, there is a desire to reduce the size of electrical connectors for air bag gas generators. This is because newer vehicles will have a larger number of air bag gas generators, and some of these will be in areas of limited space, such as for a knee air bag, or a side air bag, or a seat belt pretensioner or air bag. Some will also have multi-stage gas generators and, thus, multiple initiators and multiple connectors for those initiators. There is a desire to make the electrical connectors smaller and more light weight, but without a significant increase in cost.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electrical coaxial connector ground terminal is provided comprising a first connection section and a second connection section. The first connection section is adapted for connecting the terminal to an electrical conductor. The second connection section is connected to the first connection section for removably electrically connecting the terminal to a mating terminal. The second connection section comprises a general C shaped section with protrusions spaced from each other along an outer perimeter side of the general C shaped section. The protrusions form outwardly facing contact surfaces for the second connection section.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an air bag initiator coaxial connector is provided comprising a housing, a power terminal, a ground terminal, and a ferrite member. The power terminal is connected to the housing. The power terminal is adapted to receive a power contact pin of an air bag initiator. The ground terminal is connected to the housing. The ground terminal has a contact section located at least partially around the power terminal. The contact section of the ground terminal comprises a general C shaped profile and outwardly extending contact protrusions. The contact section comprises an outer diameter of about 5 mm or less.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an electrical coaxial connector is provided comprising steps of providing a ground terminal with a contact section having a general C shape and outwardly extending contact protrusions; and snap-mounting the contact section to a ground terminal locating area of a connector housing. The contact section and the ground terminal locating area are sized and shaped with a gap at least partially therebetween and which allows the contact section to resiliently deflect inward towards the connector housing at the ground terminal locating area when the contact section is inserted into a mating member.